So Much For My Happy Ending
by cvnomrom
Summary: I'm Back After Forever With A New Story For You All! It's A Jack And Kim Story Because I Love This Couple! Anyway, This Story Is About The Developing Feelings Between Jack And Kim  Obviously  While They Learn To Deal With Blooming Relationships!
1. Good Morning, Kimmy!

**Hey Guys! Sorry I Haven't Updated My Other Stories For So Long. I Just Got My Laptop Back And It's All Fixed! Here's A New Story Called "So Much For My Happy Ending" And I Really Like It! It's A Jack And Kim Story. I Have A Strange Obsession With This Couple Right Now For Some Reason... Plus Leo Howard Is Rlly Cute!**

**Disclaimer:**  
><strong>Me- Please Don't Make Me Say It?<strong>  
><strong>Disclaim Cop- You Have To!<strong>  
><strong>Me- I'll Give You A Cookie...<strong>  
><strong>Disclaim Cop- OOOOO A Cookie! Yes Please!<strong>  
><strong>Me- Do You Like It?<strong>  
><strong>Disclaim Cop- Yes, It's Very- Wait. You Still Haven't Disclaimed...<strong>  
><strong>Me- Boo! Almost Got Away With It! Fine, I Don't Own Kickin' It! There, I Said It! Gimme My Cookie Back, Disclaim Cop Person!<strong>

**Hope You Like The Story :)**

Jack's POV:

I Sat On The Side Of Kim's Bed Waiting For Her To Wake Up. She Seemed To Be Into A Pretty Good Dream Because She Didn't Wake Up When The Door Slammed Closed As I Entered Her Bedroom. We Were Home Alone. Her Mom Left When I Came In. I'm On Pretty Good Terms With Kim's Mom, It's Her Dad That Doesn't Like Me. He's On A Business Trip For A Month Anyway, So I Just Sat There, Watching Her Sleep. I Know It Sounds Kinda Creepy But We Were Going To Hang Out At My Place. It's Not Far But Her Mom Doesn't Want Her Walking Around Alone After We Were Almost Robbed Last Night. Lucky I Was There To Stop Those Jerks.

_-Flashback-_

_"So, You Got A Date To The Dance Tomorrow?" She Asked Me As I Walked Her Home After Karate._

_"No, Do You?"_

_"A Few Guys Asked Me But, Never The Right One..."_

_"How Many Is A 'Few'?" I Questioned. No, I Wasn't Jealous. Just... Protective. She's My Best Friend. I Have To Be, Right?_

_"4?" I Stared At Her. "Okay Fine! I Got Asked To The Dance By 37 Guys At School! It Was Torture!" She Responded, Annoyed. "What About You, Mr. Karate?" She Smirked._

_"Wow, 37? I Got 22, I Think... Also Never The Right One."_

_"I Beat You! Haha! But Seriously, Now Everyone Has A Date-"_

_"-Except Us," I Finished, "Why Don't We Like, Go Together Or Something? Just As Friends, I Mean. But Like, It's Supposed To Be An Amazing Dance, And That's Me Saying That..."_

_"Sure. We Go As Friends. But I Don't Have Anything To Wear To A Dance..." She Trailed Off._

_"What About That 'Cute' Purple Dress You Wore For Doll Head?"_

_"Naw, Too Many Bad Memories." And Then It Happened._

_"Hey You Kids!" Some Guy In Black Called To Us._

_"What?" I Yelled Back As I Instinctively Grabbed Kim By The Waist And Moved Her Behind Me. Bad Idea. Another Guy, Also In Black, Came Out Of Nowhere And Started Feeling Up And Down Her Arms. It Had Only Occurred To Me That They Were Trying To Rob Us When The One Rubbing Kim's Arms Made A Grab For Her Wallet, In Her Pocket._

_"You Really Shouldn't Have Done That," I Said. Apparently That's My Catch Phrase... I Started Kicking And Punching The Guy And I Knocked Him Out In Seconds. But I Had A Little Bit Of Trouble With The Second Guy. He Was Bigger, Stronger, And Faster Than The First. He Made A Grab For Kim And I Really Didn't Like That. Neither Did Kim. She Took His Arm And Flipped Him. He Hit His Head On The Wall, Then The Floor. They Were Both Out Cold, And We Took That Opportunity To Run. We Made It To Kim's House._

_"Please Don't Tell Anyone About This!" She Begged._

_"Kimmy, You Have To Tell Your Mother! She Has A Right To Know! Besides, Those Jerks Touched You! Rubbing Your Arms And Being All Pedophile-Like And Stuff!" I Was Yelling, But Quietly._

_"Just Promise Me You Won't Tell?" She Whispered, More Like A Question Than A Statement._

_"Fine. But If Anyone Ever Touches You Again, I'll-" She Cut Me Off._

_"Thanks For Saving Me," She Smiled. Then She Leaned Toward Me. I Found Myself Leaning Too. She Leaned Closer And Kissed Me On The Cheek. I Turned Red, Lucky It Was Dark Out. I Really Didn't Need That Coming Up In Future Conversations._

_-End Of Flashback-_

After That, I Waited A Few Minutes For Her To Get Out Of Earshot, And Told Her Mom Everything. Kim Doesn't Know. She Was Gonna Wonder Why I Was In Her Room While She Was Sleeping. I Hoped I Wouldn't Scare Her Too Much... I Heard Her Moan. She Looked So Peaceful Sleeping, Even Sort Of, Cute? I Had This Constant Urge To Hold Her In My Arms. I Settled For Giving Her A Light Kiss On Her Temple.

"Jack..." She Mumbled, Then Turned Over.

"Kim? Are You Awake?" I Asked Nervously. I Didn't Want Her To KNOW I Kissed Her!

"Jack... Jack! JACK! HELP ME! HELP ME, JACK!" She Was Tossing And Turning, Trying To Find A Way Out Of Something. It Was Sweet That She Was Calling Me. I Decided To Wake Her Up. She Was Worrying Me A Bit. I Was Just Hoping She Wouldn't Kill Me...

"Kimmy... I'm Right Here, Kimmy..." I Spoke Quietly And It Seemed To Calm Her Down, Until She Woke Up.

"Huh? Oh, Hey Jack." She Yawned And Looked At Me With Tiredness, Then Confusion, And Finally, Realization. "JACK! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM AT 6:30AM! OR AT ALL FOR THAT MATTER?"

"Your Mom Let Me In." I Shrugged, "Were You Dreaming About Me, Kimmy?" I Smirked At Her And She Went Cherry Red In The Face.

"No, I Was Not! I Was-"

"Kim, I Heard My Name. First Softly And Dream-Like, Then You Were Screaming And Being All Restless," I Worriedly Stated.

"Oh, That Was Nothing," She Blushed Again. I Could Tell She Was Trying To Seem Calmer Than She Was.

"It Was About Last Night, Wasn't It..? You Can Tell Me, Kimmy. I Know When You're Scared." I Instinctively Sat On Her Bed And Pulled Her Into My Arms, Ignoring The Tingling Sensation Shooting Through Me Like It Always Does For Some Stupid Reason When We Touch. I Was Also Ignoring How Odd My Gesture Was. Nevertheless, I Wrapped My Arms Around Her And Felt Her Loosen Into Them. Then I Remembered Why I Was At Her House In The First Place. "If You Really Don't Wanna Talk About It, Get Your Lazy But Outta Bed! Tonight's The Night Of The Dance And We Still Have To Go To The Dojo For A Few Hours Of Practice."

"Whatever! Go Downstairs While I Take A Shower," She Growled Out, Then Crawled Out Of My Grasp And Stood Up.

"I'm Good Here, Actually," I Smirked At Her.

"Fine! But Don't Move! And DO NOT Come Into The Bathroom!" She Shouted At Me. I Held My Hands Up In Surrender, Still Smirking.

**And There's The End Of Chapter One! Did You Enjoy It? I'll Get Chapter Two Up Probably In Like 20 Mins... And Three Will Be Up By Tuesday, Since Tomorrow's Christmas Day And The Next Day Is Boxing Day. BTW: I'm Going To Have A Christmas One-Shot For Jack And Kim Just Because I'm Trying To Get Into The Christmas Spirit!**

**Click The Review Button Because I Know You Want To! It's Like The Red Button In The Game "Do Not Press The Red Button". You Have To Press It Because It's So Tempting! If You Have Any Questions, Message Me Or Review. I Love Both!**

**Peace And Love:  
>- Clo xD<strong>


	2. Awkward

**This Is Going To Be A Really Short Chapter Because I Have To Go Out For Christmas Soon. (Note: Content Is A Bit Mature, Not Too Bad Though.)**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>**DC- Do It.  
>Me- Nuu!<br>DC- Do It.  
>Me- Nuuuu! Don't Make Me! You Already Ate My Cookie!<br>DC- Do It.  
>Me- FINE! I Do Not Own Kickin' It!<strong>

**Enjoy! :)**

Kim's POV:

Jack Was In My House. In My Bedroom. While I Was Sleeping. I Was SO Going To Get Him Back For That! In The Meantime, I Needed A Shower To Wake Me Up. I Locked The Door, Turned The Shower On, And Got In. I Unknowingly Started To Sing.

"Hey Kim! I Don't Mean To Interrupt Your Concert, But Your Phone Is Ringing. Do You Want It? It's Jerry," Jack Spoke Through The Door.

"I'm Kinda Busy, Jack!" I Responded, "Can You Answer It?" I Asked, Knowing It Was A Bad Idea But Hey, It's Just Jerry. How Much Damage Could He Do? I Decided To Listen In On The Conversation, Even Though I Could Only Hear One Side.

"Hey Jer! What's Up?"

Silence

"Yeah, It's Me."

Silence

"No, She's In The Shower."

Silence

"Alright, Bye."

"What Did He Say?" I Called Out To Jack.

"Well, He Said For Us To Have Fun... And He Wants You To Call Him Later."

"Greeeaaaaat! Wait, What Did He Mean By Fun?" I Asked, Annoyed.

"I Don't Think I Need To Answer That For You..." He Said, So I Could Barely Hear Him.

"Ughh! Eww! Gross!" I Climbed Out Of The Shower And Put My Towel On. I Was Almost Finished My Hair When I Realized... My Clothes Were Still In My Dresser. Not Good... "Umm... Jack?" I Called For Him.

"Yeah, Kimmy? Everything Okay In There?" He Answered Back.

"Uhh... This Is Very Awkward But... Can You Grab Something For Me?"

"What, Is It Like, Your Time Of The Month, Or Something?" I Could Tell He Was Smirking, But Still Feeling Just As Awkward As Me.

"No, Not That!" I Yelled, Highly Disturbed, "I Left All My Clothes In My Dresser. Can You Please Pick Me Out Something And Slide It Under The Door?" I Felt My Face Turning Red.

"Oh, Umm.. Yea, Sure? What Do You Need?" He Sounded Unsure Of Himself.

"Well, I Have A Pair Of Grey Sweats In One Of The Drawers, A Purple Tank Top In Another, And A Purple Checkered Button-Down That's Hanging In My Closet. I Also Kinda Need Uhh..."

"What?"

"A Bra And Underwear?"

"Oooohh... Umm... Okayy? I Guess. Anything Specific?"

"No, Just Whatever's On Top In The Third Drawer On The Left Side. Thanks!" I Said, Awkwardly...

Jack's POV:

Wow... Kim Needed Clothes. She's Not Always The Smartest Person Ever. I Found The Sweats, Tank Top, And Shirt Easily. Lastly She Needed A Bra And Underwear... Awkward! I Opened The Third Drawer On The Left Like She Told Me, And Grabbed The Black Bra And Undershorts That Were Laying On Top. Then I Saw A Really Fancy Blue Bra And The Matching Panties That Looked So Small They Would Barely Cover Anything. I Grabbed Them Too, Just In Case. I Slid Everything Under The Door Except The Black Undergarments. Kim Grabbed Them From The Other Side.

"Umm, Jack? This Was NOT The First Thing In That Drawer!" She Yelled At Me.

"Yeah, But I Bet They'll Look So Hot On You..." I Smirked. She Couldn't See It Though.

"Okay. One, I'm Not Wearing Them. Two, You'd Never See Them On Me Anyway! And Three, STOP SMIRKING! Your Face Will Stay Like That!" She Growled. She Seems To Do That A Lot... I Guess She Could Tell I Was Smirking Anyway.

"Fine, I Was Just Messing With You. Here," I Slid The Black Ones Under Her Door, "These Were Laying On Top."

"Thank You," She Simply Stated. Wow. This Was Going To Be An Interesting Day. I Couldn't Wait Until She Saw Everything I Had Planned After Karate! Plus The Dance Was Coming Up! Actually It Was That Night.

**There's My Short Chapter For You :) So, I Was Supposed To Get It Up Yesterday, But I Had Some Problems With FanFic. I'm In The Middle Of Writing My Christmas One-Shot Right Now. It'll Be Up Tonight At About 9:30 I Think? If Not Than It'll Definetly Be Up Some Time Tomorrow.**

**Peace And Love  
>- Clo 3<strong>


End file.
